Mine
by itsjustmesatan
Summary: Mine by Taylor Swift songfic. KurtxFinn loving :  Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did then Rachel Berry would be a crazy cab driver/cat lady and Kurt would have all of the solos.

Mine by Taylor Swift songfic. I don't normally like songfics but I think that this song is perfect for Kurt and Finn so I had to write it :)

~Katie

* * *

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

Kurt was sitting at his table in a new café, reading the menu. It was a small, quiet little place. He loved it.

"Can I take your order or do you need another moment?" Asked the waitor.

"Oh no, I'm ready," Said Kurt as he put down his menu and looked up into the face of the waitor, who just happened to be the one, the only, Finn Hudson.

"Finn?" Whispered Kurt.

"Kurt? I haven't seen you since high school! Oh my god, how have you been?" Laughed Finn.

"I've been alright…," Said Kurt.

"Hey, wanna come to my place after my shift and catch up?" Asked Finn.

"I'd love that."

I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

"Nice place you have here Finn Hudson, although the paint color is atrocious," Shuddered Kurt.

"Atrocious? What's that mean?" Asked Finn.

Kurt sighed. "Nevermind. So what have you been doing since high school?" Asked Kurt.

"Not much, just trying out different jobs, trying to see what's right for me," Said Finn as he gave Kurt his famous lopsided smile.

"Oh. Any idea what happened to Rachel Berry? I haven't seen her since high school either," Said Kurt.

"Oh. I heard from Puck that she's a cab driver in New York now, but you never know with Puck," Said Finn.

"You don't know? I thought that you two were engaged during graduation?" Asked Kurt, shocked.

"She gave me back the ring then never came back."

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"I can't believe that you talked me into doing this."

"Come on Kurt! It's fun!"

"Fishing is not _fun_! It's cruel and disgusting and oh god I think I'm going to be sick," Said Kurt as he walked to the other end of the boat and sat down while holding his stomach.

"Oh come on-,"

"AHH!"

"Kurt! Calm down! I caught a fish!" Yelled Finn while smiling triumphantly.

"PUT IT BACK IN THE WATER!" Screeched Kurt.

"What? No!"

"Please!" Yelled Kurt.

Finn sighed and put the fish back in the water.

"Hey, it's okay," Said Finn as he walked over to Kurt and enveloped him into a hug.

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

" Thanks for letting me move in Finn. I really needed to get out of Lima," Said Kurt.

"Hey, no problem. I'm glad to finally have a roommate," Said Finn.

Kurt smiled.

"So…have you gotten a boyfriend yet?" Asked Finn.

"What? No. I was living in Lima. There's no gays except me there," Said Kurt dismissively.

"Oh, okay."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes  
_

"Shit!" Yelled Finn as he walked into his and Kurt's apartment.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kurt as he walked up to him.

"I got fired today for breaking all the plates that I was holding!" Yelled Finn.

"How did you manage to do that?" Asked Kurt.

"Some kid was mad because we didn't have any red crayons lefts so he tripped me," Said Finn.

"…Wow," Said Kurt then a thought occurred to him.

"Finn, how are we going to pay this month's rent?"

Finn sighed. "I don't know, Kurt. I don't know."

_This is what I thought about:_

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Kurt was sitting in his "office" and writing in his notebook frantically.

"What're you doing?" Asked Finn when he came home from his new job.

"Shh! Writing! I have a new idea! Don't bother me," Said Kurt without looking up.

"O-kaaaay," Said Finn as he quietly walked out of the room.

An hour later Kurt came out of his "office".

"Hey. I've written down the plot for my novel that I'm going to write," Said Kurt as he grinned like the Chesire Cat.

"Cool. What's it about?" Asked Finn.

"Well, I actually came up with an idea for 2 novels. The first one is a romance, and the second one is an adventure novel," Said Kurt.

"Awesome! What's the romance one about?"

"It's about a boy who makes a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter," Said Kurt.

"Sounds like a song that Taylor Swift would sing," Commented Finn.

"Hmm, maybe so. Maybe so," Said Kurt quietly.

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

"Kurt!" Yelled Finn as he chased him out into the rain.

_***Flashback***_

"_**Kurt, I think we need to talk," Said Sam, Kurt's boyfriend of a year.**_

"_**Yes?" Asked Kurt.**_

"_**I think we need to break up," Said Sam.**_

"_**What? Why?" Asked Kurt quickly.**_

"_**Because I'm in love with someone else, and I know that you are too," Said Sam.**_

"_**What? No! I don't love anyone else. I love you, Sam!" Said Kurt, even though they both knew that it was a lie.**_

"_**Kurt, please. This is best for the both of us. Don't make this harder than it already is," Said Sam.**_

"_**Who is it, Sam?" Asked Kurt.**_

"_**Blaine," Said Sam.**_

"_**Blaine? Your best friend? He claimed that he wasn't gay," Said Kurt.**_

"_**He lied."**_

"_**Oh, well, hope you have a fucking happy life," Said Kurt.**_

"_**Don't pretend that you don't love someone else," Said Sam just as Finn walked through the door.**_

_**Kurt's eyes got wide.**_

"_**I don't, Sam!"**_

"_**You know that you love Finn."**_

_**Kurt and Finn made eye contact for a second before Kurt ran out the door into the pouring rain.**_

_***End Flashback***_

"Kurt!" Yelled Finn until he finally stopped and Finn grabbed his arm so that he couldn't run away again.

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

"Go ahead, say it," Said Kurt.

"Say what?" Asked Finn.

"Goodbye, never talk to me again. I don't like you like that," Said Kurt.

"But, Kurt, I do. I do like you like that," Whispered Finn.

"What?" Asked Kurt, shocked.

"I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

"I remember Kurt. I remember all the times that we've had and I want to make more. I love you too," Said Finn.

Kurt threw his arms around Finn and kissed his full on the mouth.

And Kurt and Finn kissed in the rain.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it

"I can't believe that your book got published!" Said Finn.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Said Kurt as he pecked Finn on the lips.

_I can see it now_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Did you like it? :D Review please!

~Katie


End file.
